The invention relates to the field of recreational games and more particularly to a game and method involving innovation, creativity and chance, and which requires decisions and xe2x80x9cluck of the drawxe2x80x9d.
Casino slot machines, personalized computer slots games and internet slots are a source of great entertainment for millions of players. The casino, internet, and personal computer slots are an individual activity. However, a manual slot game provides an opportunity for social interaction with friends and family.
Computerized or mechanical slot machines or games are programmed or geared to a certain payout. Payouts cannot be programmed into a manual game, as tile selection is random and chance.
The invention is comprised of sets or a pool of tiles marked with any imaginable depiction of any material or object to represent a group to match. (For example: bars, circles, fruits, cars, horses, cats, dogs, stars, or numbers).
Each player will have a tile collection tray which includes a matrix usually, but not limited to, three rows and three columns, and an interchangeable pay table. The tile collection tray will be filled with tiles selected in rotation from a pool of facedown tiles. Each player will have a chip rack filled with an equal number of chips. All players begin the session equal. Matching three (or more) tiles in horizontal rows, vertical, diagonal, or a non-linear path creates a pay line. Players determine by consent how many pay lines to play. Wagers must be made on each pay line and each pay line must have an equal wager.
On a basic 3xc3x973 matrix a total of three rows, three columns, and 10 pay lines may be used. Other asymmetrical paths are possible. Players determine if the chips will be assigned a monetary value (nickel, dime, quarter, dollar, etc). The player holding the largest monetary value is determined the winner.
The players may elect not to assign a monetary value and the player holding the largest quantity of chips is the session winner. One player acts as banker, and the bank will have chips and simulated currency for xe2x80x9cpayouts.xe2x80x9d If only xe2x80x9cquantity of chipsxe2x80x9d is used to determine the winner, then no simulated currency is used.
To keep the game fun and enjoyable, at the end of any game if any player has no chips to wager the session ends, and the player with highest value or the greatest quantity is declared the winner.
The bank never goes broke, but can give xe2x80x9cmarkersxe2x80x9d to high winners if additional chips or simulated currency are needed.
The odds of drawing a specific tile or creating a pay line will depend on the number of players and the specific playset in use. There will be adequate tiles of each to permit each player to draw a matching set. For example, if a playset is for six players, there will be at least 18 tiles of the xe2x80x9chighestxe2x80x9d pay set.
The strategy is to choose wisely the placement of second column tiles. The odds of winning will increase by allowing the player to chose the first two column tile placements. Reducing the number of blanks in the pool, and choice in second column placement increases the odds of win. However, controlling the placement of tiles in the third column increases the odds to lose.
The game may be ungradable with future playsets to reflect current trends in popular activities, themes, sports, and current events. Future playsets will adhere to the spirit and intent of the game.